finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible (status)
.]] '''Invincible', also known as Peerless or Invul, is a recurring status effect in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Invul is a status only granted to Necrophobe until the player destroys all four of the Barriers, which removes the status. Final Fantasy VII ''.]] Peerless is a status effect that makes characters immune to all physical and magic attacks for a short time. The target glows in a yellow hue. The status also has immunities against MP remove attacks and gaining status ailments. The effect can only be used from Aeris's Limit Breaks, Planet Protector or Great Gospel. Sephiroth is perpetually invincible during the Nibelheim flashback sequence, although he doesn't glow yellow. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Invincible is a status effect that makes Zack temporarily immune to all damage. He will still recoil when hit, but his HP will be unaffected. The status is activated by receiving a 777 on the DMW when not in a Modulating Phase, or with the Healing Wave Limit Break. The effect lasts 15 seconds. Final Fantasy VIII Invincible makes the inflicted character immune to all physical and magical attacks, though curative spells and items still work, and targets under the status still lose HP from Poison and from using the Darkside command. Invincibility is gained from items such as Hero and Holy War or Rinoa's Limit Break Invincible Moon. The status lasts for 24 seconds. Final Fantasy X-2 Invincible is a status gained by using the Hero Drink item, which can only be obtained by stealing from Shuyin, or through the ability Excellence, found in the Psychic Dressphere in the ''International version, which requires 120 AP to master and Physics Guard to be mastered beforehand. ''Final Fantasy XI Invincible is a status effect caused by an ability used by Paladins (once every two hours) to render them immune to physical damage (but not magical damage). Some of the final bosses in mission storylines are also able to set the effect at will, alternating it with Magic Shield. Final Fantasy XII Although the player characters are unable to achieve invincibility, some bosses and marks are able to erect a Paling, Magic Paling, or a combination of both. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Basch's Quickening can temporarily render himself and his group of Espers invincible. Basch fills up his Quickening bar by enduring attacks from enemies. Final Fantasy XIII The final boss is immune to all damage unless staggered. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Invincible can be cast on a character during the final battle. During this battle, a Magicite will appear called ???. Using them can cast random magic, one being the ability to make a character immune to all attacks. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Invincible can only be inflicted on a character in quests. During quests, random boxes with question marks will appear to give the characters random positive status like Haste, High Jump, and Invincible. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Aerith's assist ground HP attack, Planet Protector, will temporarily protect the player from any HP or Bravery damage. She will remain out while it is in effect and will not sustain an Assist Lock when attacked. Category:Status Effects